greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Zamarons
History Origin The Zamarons evolved on the planet Maltus, and were possibly the first intelligent life forms in the Universe. At this time they were tall greyish blue humanoids with black hair. Early Year The Zamarons were originally the female members of the race called Maltusians or Oans. When the renegade scientist Krona performed a forbidden experiment that had terrible effects on the whole universe, the male Oans argued about how to deal with the situation. One group of Oans decided to dedicate their eternal existences to contain evil; they became the Guardians of the Universe. The females, however, saw no need to involve themselves and, since the Oans were by then immortal and had no more need to reproduce, left their mates and became known as The Zamarons (a near-anagram of Amazons). After billions of years, the Zamarons and Guardians evolved (since they did not reproduce, it was the individuals themselves who evolved) into different forms. While the Oans were originally human-like but blue-skinned, the Zamarons eventually became identical to white Earth women. The Zamarons developed a warrior-like culture, and, unlike the Guardians, preferred to focus on developing their physical abilities over their mental ones; they developed the habit of storing their psionic energies on purple crystals. They also have a custom of choosing a female that bears a certain specific appearance as their leader; this person becomes "Star Sapphire," with a namesake gem that grants her enormous mental powers but also takes over her mind. One of the women chosen in recent times was Carol Ferris, lover of the human Green Lantern Hal Jordan. She ended up becoming one of his greatest foes. The Zamarons eventually chose to take males from the planet Korugar as mates. This led the Guardians to enact a secret decision: should they or any of their agents ever kill a Korugarian male, the main Power Battery on Oa would self-destruct. Apparently they meant this as a measure to keep themselves from ever acting against them out of jealousy. However this backfired when, after the Guardians had left our universe temporarily, the Green Lantern Corps decided to execute the Korugarian criminal Sinestro, unaware of the special provision. This caused the destruction of the battery and led to the temporary dissolution of the Corps. The Zamarons eventually decided to rejoin their Guardian mates in order to parent a foretold new generation of Oans. They left this dimension in order to mate. Although the Guardians later returned, the Zamarons continued to wait to give birth. One Zamaron did return to our universe along with her Guardian mate, to use their powers to accelerate the evolution of several humans from Earth specially chosen to become the new Guardians of the Universe, in an event known as "The Millennium." Despite the interference of the Manhunters, they achieved their ends, although they died in the process. The humans formed a group of heroes called the New Guardians, but eventually disappeared in a battle with Krona—now an agent of Entropy—and haven't been seen since. When the Guardians were restored as mixed-sex infants, Ganthet asked the Zamarons to return to Oa and help him take care of them. Their own children have not been referenced. One Year Later The Zamarons have recently resurfaced, conducting a guerilla war against the Guardians. It has been revealed that the Zamarons migrated from Oa due to the Guardians decision to suppress their emotions while the Zamarons embraced them. After settling on Zamaron, the Zamarons found a parasitic purple crystal sprouting out of the remains of two corpses. The Zamarons then created a Star Sapphire Corps and carved several Star Sapphires out of the purple crystal to give to women who had been loved and spurned, giving them the opportunity to gain revenge. A new Star Sapphire appeared and first took possession of a girl named Krystal, and then seeked out Carol Ferris. Ferris was released once the gem discovered that Hal Jordan bears affection for Jillian "Cowgirl" Pearlman. However, Hal and Carol managed to free Cowgirl after a battle. When the Zamarons appears, Hal gives a false affectionate kiss to one of the alien women, led the gem to possessing the the alien entity. The Zamarons were force to retreat in an attempt to save their sister from their creation. Realizing the the gem's power is too great and unable to control after they took it from their sister's corpse after a failed attempt to save her, they apparently abandoning their plan of creating a new Star Sapphire, and instead forged a purple lantern power ring from the gem, with a plan of creating their own Corps. The Zamarons have not only been collecting the emotional energy spectrum of love, but also fear and willpower, the two main energy sources of the Qwardians and the Guardians as well, in preparation of an upcoming war. Powers and Abilities Powers Immortality Cosmic-Level Energy Manipulation: ability to manipulate the emotional spectrum of energy that is love (Violet). This power is naturally generated by them and is capable of all the feats of the Green Lantern power rings. The power of love is one of the farthest away from the balance of the center of the emotional spectrum and thus the power has more influence over its bearer. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect Master Combatants Strength *Coming Soon Weaknesses *Coming Soon Notes Habitat *'Habitat':Terrestrial *'Gravity':Standard *'Atmosphere':Oxygen/Carbon Dioxide Mix *'Population':Unknown Random Information *'Government Type':Matriarchal Monarchy *'Technology Level':Highly Advanced *'Cultural Traits':Matriarchal, Warriors *'Representatives':None Known Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Zamarons Category:Teams Category:Oans